


Some Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Some Slytherin

Title: Some Slytherin  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #271: Snape and the Four Founders.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Some Slytherin

~

“Long day?” Harry asked.

“The Governors wish to abolish with the House system,” Severus muttered, scowling at his paperwork.

“Would that be so bad?” Harry asked, rubbing his shoulders. “During my Sorting, the Hat said I had traits from each House. Maybe randomly assigned Houses would be better.”

“It’s an affront to the founders, to Hogwarts history,” Severus said. “Plus, you weren’t in a House whose name could stand to be cleared.” 

“I almost was,” Harry offered. “That must mean I have _some_ Slytherin in me.”

“Not at the moment,” Severus purred, pulling Harry into his lap. “But you shall.”

~


End file.
